Christmas Eve
by HoundOfJustice
Summary: ' "They sleeping?" "Yes." "Lock the door." The sultry brunette slinked across the room, flicking the lock of the bedroom door shut. They couldn't risk their children unknowingly running in on what they were about to do...' On Christmas Eve Triple H and Stephanie McMahon put their kids to bed and open one of their gifts early . Absolute PWP. Mature readers only. Heavy smut.


"They sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Lock the door."

The sultry brunette slinked across the room, flicking the lock of the bedroom door shut. They couldn't risk their children unknowingly running in on what they were about to do. "You know," she began, walking slowly towards her husband as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I think you should unwrap one of your presents tonight."

The innuendo was obvious and as Paul Levesque stared up at his wife, his eyes glowed dark with desire. "I think so too."

"I thought you might," Stephanie replied. She stopped before him, loving the feel of his fingers stroking her hips. "So how about you unwrap it then?"

Paul followed her gaze to the knot of the satin robe tied in front of her waist and smoothed his hands to cover the little lump. His thick fingers tugged at the loose silk, immediately revealing what was hidden underneath to his eager eyes. The sheer lace lingerie was hot pink and barely concealed her most intimate of areas. Paul swallowed hard and let his hands trace her stomach. He had been waiting for this all day. As much as he loved his kids, he was a man and a man who forever longed for his wife. He wanted her in the worst way possible. The softness of the robe tickled his cheek as he pressed kiss after kiss to her tight abdomen. She took care of herself and he appreciated it more than she would ever know.

Stephanie sighed and threw her head back at his touch. Her husband's beard tickled her skin while his lips set it on fire. She shrugged the robe to the ground and caressed the back of his head while he continued. His lips dipped lower, nipping at her thighs and nibbling at the flesh under the thin band of her thong. His hands smoothed over her legs, reaching down to her calves, over her knees, up her thighs and eventually to her waist. She felt his fingers slip under the fabric either side of her hips and wet her lips in anticipation as it dragged down her legs to the floor. She was already soaking for him and had been practically all day.

"This is my favorite present."

His words were mumbled against the tip of her pelvis. Paul dropped his head and blew lightly on her shaven middle. He hadn't even touched her yet and he could already smell how wet she was. It made the bulge in his sweatpants that extra bit tighter. Heat radiated from her body and Paul let her simmer for a second longer until he licked her from top to bottom. Stephanie's breathy moan made his hard-on twitch and he instantly grew greedy. His fingers bit into her hips, tugging her into his face as his tongue lapped at her swollen flesh. In a manner solely designed to torture, Paul ran his tongue in a slow circle around her enflamed nub while his finger pushed deeply and with purpose inside her heated core. It was a relentless, heartless motion that left her gasping above him.

Stephanie grasped his broad shoulders to prevent a fall as her legs quickly turned to jelly. She glanced at him, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his head buried between her legs as he went down on her. It was times like this where she didn't know how she had survived without this man for 24 years of her life. He did to her what no other man dared, took her places no other man could. His talents extended far beyond the wrestling rings of WWE. Those big hands and that expert tongue, among other things. His pleasure was exquisite and she'd never get enough.

"Oh!" was Stephanie's exclaimed surprise as she was suddenly lifted off her feet. A second later and she was flat on her back on their huge king bed as Paul settled between her legs once again. This time he carefully placed each leg over his shoulder and shifted himself into position. His almost black eyes looked up to catch his wife lying in desperate anticipation, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip in exasperation. Half of him wanted to give her exactly what she wanted, and he would in just a moment. The other half savored the bittersweet moments of desperation in her movements; the way her hips bucked at his face, the soft calling of his name, the insistent but gentle push at the back of his head, and the power he adorned from it.

Finally he obliged, his mouth fastening over her aching clit and sucking hard. Stephanie writhed in pleasure above him, hardly able to bear the feel of his teeth scraping against her wet flesh while he sucked and probed at her. Two fingers pushed deep inside her walls, stroking in tandem with the motions of his lips and tongue. He wiggled his fingers in a vibrating motion inside her, drawing an extended moan from her ragged breaths. His thumb replaced his mouth, giving him access to lap at her hole. A low popping noise accentuated his fingers slipping from her. Not a second passed before he pushed his tongue as far into her as it could go while his thumb pressed down hard on her clit. The sensation again drew a heavy moan from his wife, this one accompanied by a cry of pleasure.

Stephanie's mouth grew dry as she recklessly bucked her hips at her husband's face. She began to pant, the climax building deep in her gut. One hand gripped the black iron bar of the headboard while the other sunk cruelly into the pillow under her head. She grit her teeth, now pushing herself viciously up at him, desperate, craving release as he switched positions again, his fingers pushing back inside while he ascended her body, crushing his lips against hers. She kissed him harshly, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips. Her hand released the bar and gripped his shirt instead, keeping him on top of her while his thumb began to circle her swollen nub. A hot flash swept over her body as her stomach gripped and her walls tightened. Good God she was ready to cum. She needed it with everything she had.

Paul was merciless in his actions. Each time her felt her shudder he slowed his hand, not quite ready for her to let go just yet. After 10 years of marriage he knew this woman more than he knew himself. He knew her body, he knew the telltale signs of when she would climax and he knew the exact moment that she couldn't take anymore. As Stephanie let out an almost painful wail he knew that moment was right now. Moving quickly, he shifted back between her legs and clamped his mouth over her clit once more. His teeth pulled, applying the smallest amount of pressure while his fingers endlessly stroked her tight walls. She gripped his hand and bucked harshly, the beginnings of the orgasm rocking her body. His teeth released the flesh, allowing him to suckle as if his life depended on it. Above him, Stephanie's body began to shake wildly as wave after wave of intense satisfaction rolled over her. She began to spasm uncontrollably at the force of the climax. Paul pulled his fingers from her but kept his mouth locked over her, enjoying the way she pushed against his face in such an uncontrollable fashion while her juices seeped onto his tongue. She tasted like the sweetest thing in the world and he was so fucking hard for her he could now feel the precum coating his swollen tip.

The intense orgasm finally subsided and Stephanie fell limp against the bed. She was completely spent yet wanted to feel him all over her; in her hand, in her mouth, buried inside her. The scruff of his beard scratched her cheek as he rose and pushed his face into her neck, his wet lips sucking her sweet spot. She wantonly dropped her hands to his ass, pushing them under his sweatpants, under his boxers, and digging her nails into the skin, forcing him against her. She could feel his hard thick length rubbing against the top of her thigh and absently licked her lips. Her centre was aching to feel him. Suddenly his mouth was on hers and she moaned into him, her tongue stealing into his mouth as they kissed relentlessly. It was a passionate kiss, a desperate kiss that left them both breathless.

They broke apart and Stephanie wasted no time pulling his shirt up and over his head. Her nails scratched down the taut muscle of his chest and lower, to the waistband of his pants. She wanted desperately to reciprocate but a greater urge was overwhelming her. The heat between her legs was unbearable. It wasn't even a question. She needed him inside her. As if he could read her thoughts, Paul stood and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor, setting his throbbing cock free. Tasting her, listening to her cries of pleasure, feeling her walls clamp around his fingers was too much. Rather than join her on the bed, his fingers entwined with hers and he pulled her to her feet.

"What are you….." the question was swallowed into his mouth as he simply kissed her and picked her up, leading them both into the adjoining master bath.

The floor was cold under her feet but she instantly realized what was going on at the familiar trickle of water that sounded throughout the dark room as her husband turned on the shower. A faint click and they were shrouded in light, not that she cared. Already one step ahead of him, she reached back and removed her bra, dropping it carelessly to the floor before stepping inside the expensive marble enclosure. The water felt hot to the touch but nothing close to the heat created by her husband's hand once again trailing between her legs. He pressed her against the glass wall. Her throat was dry and body heaving in anticipation. She'd almost feel embarrassed at how badly she wanted him if she didn't know that he wanted her just as much.

"Put your hands on the wall."

His instruction was growled into her ear. Stephanie did as he asked, planting her hands palm flat on the wall, her ass pushing back at him slightly as he took up position behind her. The water splashed to the ground, the hot stream creating a puff of steam around them. The sudden feel of his swollen tip running against her lips drew a heavy moan. Stephanie absently pushed herself back into him, desperate to feel him, all of him.

Paul held himself steady at her entrance, slowly stroking himself up and down against her clit. He tapped on it, slapping his cock down hard on the enflamed flesh and swallowing hard at the way her hips bucked towards him. Her hand reached around his neck but he shrugged it off, grabbing it and throwing it against the wall again. His big fingers covered hers; sliding through the gaps and planting against the wall for leverage as he finally put them both out of their misery and sank inside.

"Yes," Stephanie moaned listlessly, her eyes shut and body tense at the feel of him pulsing inside of her. Neither of them moved, both taking a few solitary seconds to enjoy the stillness of the moment until Paul slowly withdrew, his tip the only part remaining inside, before he pushed forward harshly. He repeated the motion, letting his thick cock stretch her open while he buried his face in her neck, biting her shoulder.

His movements grew steadily faster, and harder. Stephanie's breasts rubbed against the glass as they moved together. She wanted to swallow him inside her. She needed him deeper, she always did. His fingers slipped from hers to grip her hips, digging into her sides as he began to take her roughly. Paul shook the water from his eyes, not daring to lift his hand for a second. She felt too fucking good to let go for anything. It sent him over the edge the way her hips pushed at him so wantonly, like she could never have enough. He growled at the thought, using her desire to spur his own.

"Harder, baby."

Stephanie's frantic cry was lost in the hot steam. Her head snapped as her husband's fingers threaded through her hair and pulled lightly, fucking her so hard it almost hurt. Once again her stomach began to churn, her walls tightening and lips mumbling incoherently. The orgasm took her by surprise, forcefully rocking her body and sending it into a passionate spasm.

"Fuck," Paul panted, his eyes rolling closed at the way she clenched him so powerfully. He could come right now if he wanted to but he wasn't ready. He needed more. Not giving her a chance to come down from the high, he slipped out of her and turned her around, instantly lifting her up and spinning them around. Stephanie's limp arms encircled his neck while her legs encircled his waist. She let out a sigh as he pushed inside once more. The sound was muffled into his mouth as they kissed heatedly. Their tongues lapped at each other greedily. Paul dropped his hands to her ass, his fingers splaying wide so he could pull her cheeks apart. It granted him deeper access and he groaned loudly, the feeling too exquisite to bear. Stephanie bobbed up and down, her back rubbing against the tiled wall and hands gripping his shoulders for support as they fell into a powerful rhythm. He touched deep inside her, his cock rubbing endlessly against the right spot and for the third time she responded the only way she knew how. Only this time she wanted him to join her.

Stephanie pulled his head towards her and fiercely kissed his lips. "Come with me."

It was all the invitation he needed. Paul stopped holding back and just let go, shoving into her so hard it might hurt but he knew she enjoyed it, knew from the screams of pleasure filling his ears and the way her nipples rubbed against his chest as they continued to move together. His fingers dug into her ass and he pushed deeply, his hot come shooting into her in an endless stream as the powerful orgasm rocked through him forcefully. He growled into her neck and rode out the wave, his hips still in motion and stomach still tight. Even after it still felt incredible.

"Hmmmm," Paul moaned in satisfaction, too lazy to move but setting her back on the floor. The wobble of her legs would have made him snicker if he had the energy.

Stephanie brought her hands to his face and stoked his wet cheeks, thoroughly fucked and satisfied in every way possible. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Steph."


End file.
